Story of Us
by x.Meg1509.x
Summary: Edward Cullen is the newest editor at Cullen Publishing House NY. Single mum Bella moves to the city when she is hired as his assistant. All human. Canon couples. Rated M cause you never know what might happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Isabella Swan P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"For the last time, we're fine, Dad. We're just getting everything unpacked." I looked over at my two year old daughter, who had climbed into the box of her stuffed animals and was simply throwing them on the floor. "Well, Riley is trying at least." I sighed down the phone.<p>

My new two bedroom apartment wasn't exactly huge but for the two of us it was perfect. As a new build, it was spacious and light. A neutral theme ran through the living room, kitchen diner and bedrooms, and the bathroom was clean and functional.

"Alright, I suppose I should let you get back to it then." My father, Charlie, said. "Just ring me tomorrow, ok?"

"Promise. Love you."

"Love you too, Bells. Hug Riley for me."

"Will do. Bye Dad." I hung up the phone and turned back to the mess building in the living room.

= x =

By seven o'clock Riley had conked out on the sofa so I carried her down the hall to her new bedroom. We had managed to get most of the unpacking done and I was exhausted. Leaving the door ajar, I made my way to my room opposite my daughter's.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, thinking over today and what was to come.

It was a hard decision to move me and my daughter across the country to New York to work for Cullen Publishing House. After much debating I decided it was what was best for our future, to break out on our own, but I knew that the move was just as tough for my dad as it was for me.

My parents had been divorced since before I could walk and my mother passed away when I was ten. Since then I have lived with my father in Forks, Washington. He has always been the best father possible, supporting me and loving me through everything, even becoming a single mother at seventeen although thankfully I was able to rush through my senior year and graduate high school weeks before Riley's birth. He helped me with Riley while I struggled on my way through four years worth of college work crammed into two. Without him God only knows where Riley and I would be, given that her father never wanted anything to do with us. But now, here I am ready to start work at the country's top publishing house, as the assistant to their newest editor, Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Isabella Swan P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Monday morning came and once again my Riley-alarm had me up at six thirty on the dot. She must have gotten her early-riser gene from her police-chief Grandpa because I for one am <em>not<em> a morning person.

I trudged over to Riley's room and helped her dress herself and brush her hair, then fixed her some breakfast and turned on the television to her favourite cartoons. After downing two and a half cups of coffee and a quick shower, I was starting to feel like an actual human being.

I had pre-planned my first day outfit and looking in the mirror I was surprisingly pleased with the outcome. The black pencil skirt that came to my knees and hugged my body just enough to be sexy but still professional, teamed with a deep blue silk blouse made me look smart and sophisticated. I finished with black ballet flats, to try and reduce the risk of me 'pulling a Bella' and falling on my face. I swear somehow I can manage to find something to trip over walking across a perfectly flat surface completely sober. Probably more often than not that something is my own feet. Make-up wise I did my usual, highlighted my eyes with a touch of mascara and added a little gloss to my lips. I'm fortunate enough to have a flawless complexion so never have to bother with foundation. I left my hair in natural loose curls around my shoulders, simply pinning the front back from my face. My whole morning routine took about twenty minutes.

By the time I was ready; Riley had finished her breakfast and was still watching Dora the Explorer right where I left her.

"Ready to go, pumpkin?" I called out as I walked into the living room. Riley looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, Momma. I coming!" she replied excitedly as she scrambled down from the sofa. Today was her first day at Little Wonders Day-care and I think I was more nervous than she was. Aside from my father, and occasionally his friend Sue Clearwater, I had never left Riley with anyone and I knew I was going to miss her like crazy.

This morning Riley had decided that she was going to wear her blue butterfly top and denim skirt, with black leggings underneath, along with her new mini Ugg boots, which were a leaving present from Sue. She looked completely adorable.

At two years and four months old she was funny and opinionated and seemed to giggle constantly. Looking at her, you can't see anything of her father, she is my exact double. Her eyes are big and deep chocolate brown and her mahogany hair falls just past her shoulders in loose waves. She also seems to have developed lots of aspects of my personality too. Even as a toddler she embarrasses easily, turning my signature shade of scarlet at the drop of a hat. However as soon as she took her first steps it was obvious she had not been cursed with my clumsiness. At eleven months old she was walking with more balance and grace than her mother could dream of.

Riley skipped over and took my hand, pulling me towards the door. I picked up my jacket and purse and check for the essentials; phone, wallet, keys etc, then helped Riley into her coat. While I locked the apartment, Riley struggled to reach the call button for the elevator.

"Momma!"

"I'm coming, sweetie," I lifted her up to press the button. She giggled like a mad woman when the elevator _dinged_ its arrival. When we reached to lobby, Riley took my hand again and rushed to get me to the car.

I strapped her into her car seat in the back of my Volvo, which Charlie had helped me buy to replace my old Chevy truck when Riley was born, and then we were off.

For the whole twenty minute drive to the day-care, Riley talked non-stop about all the fun she was going to have, and all the games she would play. I couldn't help but admire her confidence. When we arrived I scooped her up and carried her on my hip down the hall to the room where the receptionist had said her age group was.

We were greeted by a girl with dark brown hair, glasses and a nice smile. She was probably a few years older than me. "Hi, I'm Angela. Welcome to Little Wonders Day-care."

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and this is Riley."

Angela smiled at me and Riley in recognition "Yes, you're working till three, is that right?"

I nodded. "Yep, I should be able to get here by quarter past."

"No worries, we've got your cell number if there's any problems. You ready, Riley?" she said to my daughter, who was looking a little less brave than in the car.

I put her down and gave her one last hug and kiss, promising to see her soon. Angela reached over and took her hand, leading her to where other children were already playing. Riley turned back to give me a little smile and wave, and I found myself holding back tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites/alert. This is my first attempt at writing a story so please be patient with me. Meg x

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, that honour lies with Stephenie Meyer


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Isabella Swan P.O.V**

* * *

><p>As I pulled into the parking garage, my nerves were so bad I could barely keep my hands still on the wheel. Security opened the electronic gate and I parked in the nearest space. Clinging onto the wheel, I tried to calm myself, taking a few deep breaths before grabbing my purse and getting out of the car.<p>

Walking straight to the elevator, my legs felt like they'd been filled with lead. Of the building's twenty floors, the top three were the publishing house. The only other occupant of the elevator was I huge man, probably nearing 6"6, with dark curly hair and more muscles than anyone I'd ever seen. He was wearing a tailored dark navy suit, minus the tie and with the top two buttons of his pristine white shirt open. Moving to stand next to him, I felt intimidated and tiny. I was shocked when he turned to me and smiled, showcasing deep dimples in each of his cheeks.

"Hey, what floor?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Um... 18 please," I answered in a small voice. His eyebrow slightly furrowed as he pushed the button for my floor and the one for twenty.

"Sorry, I don't recognise you, are you new?"

"Yeah, today's my first day." I hoped he didn't notice the slight quiver in my voice.

Again, surprising me, he held out a hand and his smile grew even bigger. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Oh Gosh, sorry... I didn't know..." I rambled as he shook my hand in a firm grip. "I'm Bella Swan." The elevator doors opened for my floor.

"Good luck today Bella, I'll see you around." I smiled back at him as I exited the elevator and saw the doors close again.

I walked over to the reception desk. "Excuse me, my name is Bella Swan, I'm looking for Edward Cullen's office."

The receptionist, who was a middle-aged woman with greying light brown hair pulled back into a bun and glasses perched on the end of her nose. "Ah, yes. Isabella. I'm Katherine. I'll just call someone to show you up, ok dear?"

"Thank you. It's just Bella, though." I waited while Katherine picked up the phone and asked for someone named Jessica to come and escort me. Less than a minute later, the elevator doors opened again and a pretty, petite girl with curly brown hair stepped out. She looked a few years older than me, so I guessed that she had also just finished college but at the normal age. While I had thought that my outfit was both professional and sexy, she seemed to have focused more on looking plain sexy. She wore a black pencil skirt like me, only hers was so tight it looked as though it had been sprayed onto her skin. Her scarlet blouse dipped low enough that you could see a peak of black lace and unlike my ballet flats, she wore red stilettos that looked more like weapons than footwear.

"Hi, I'm Jess. You must be Isabella?" she smiled brightly at me. Like with her wardrobe, her make-up was much more overstated than my own.

"Bella." I told her as she led me back to the elevator and pressed for the twentieth floor.

"I'm one of Mr. Cullen Senior's assistants; you'll meet Lauren when we get upstairs. I'm sure we'll all be great friends. Me and Lauren have been best friends since, like, forever. You know through high school and everything. So, are you excited for your first day? You must be, working for Edward. I don't know how you'll get anything done." She ended on a laugh and I found myself wondering if she would talk incessantly like this all the time.

"Well, I've never met him before." I informed her, as I had no idea what she was talking about given that it was Carlisle Cullen who I had met with in Seattle back in June.

_June_

_Having sent out what felt like a hundred job applications all over the country and being rejected for all of them so far, I had just about given up hope. That was until I received a letter from Cullen Publishing House, NY, inviting me to an interview in Seattle while the head and founder of the company Carlisle Cullen was in Washington._

_To be completely honest, I had only applied for the position on a whim, never thinking they would be at all interested._

_Charlie took the Saturday of my interview off work to look after Riley while I travelled the four hours to Seattle._

"_Isabella Swan, pleasure to meet you." Carlisle Cullen greeted me with an outstretched hand. Given the prestige of his publishing house, I had of course seen pictures of him in the paper or on the news; however they did not do him justice. His blond hair was combed back on his head, his eyes sparkled like sea-glass and when he smiled at me, they crinkled at the edges, showing faint laugh lines like those around his mouth._

"_Please call me Bella. Thank you for agreeing to see me, Mr. Cullen." He motioned for me to take the seat in front of the desk as he took his seat. He had my application and resume laid out in front of him._

"_So, Bella, I see that you've just completed college. Majoring in English Literature. But I can also see that you achieved this in just two years, which must have been a lot of work?"_

_I had anticipated this being one of the first things he would ask. "Yes it was but I completed most of the work at home. It was hard, but I'm very proud of the results I achieved."_

"_And you should be." He smiled up at me. "Can I ask why you chose not to take the usual four years?"_

_I took a deep breath. "Well, I have a two year old daughter. After I had her at the end of my senior year, I decided I needed to get my degree as soon as possible to start our future, not relying on my father. It had always been my plan to go to college and study English as I dream of someday becoming a published writer or editor, Riley just put the plan on fast forward." When I looked up at him, I saw a mixture of awe and compassion of his face._

"_I'm impressed."_

_The rest of the interview had gone surprisingly well and I left with a smile on my face thinking that at least if I didn't get the job, I knew I could pull of a real interview. A week later, I had gotten a phone call from the New York office informing me that the job was mine and they wanted me to start in September._

Jessica looked at me with a strange smile on her face. "Oh my God, you're in for a nice surprise then." She giggled as we left the elevator. After meeting Carlisle and Emmett, I had some expectation of his second son so I doubted he would be all that surprising.

The room opened up into a large space divided in two halves. On the left there were two desks, one of which was occupied by who I assumed was Lauren, and directly opposite on the right, was a single desk. While the two on the left were covered in scattered pens and pieces of paper, the right side was completely tidy with the pens still in a plastic container next to the phone and desktop computer.

Jessica introduced me to Lauren who seemed just as verbose as her best friend. More fun for me. Her dress sense seemed almost identical as well. Then she showed me to my desk, going through the standard stuff like a list of phone extensions and my personal login onto the computer system.

Just as she was showing me my company email and the instant messenger that editor's use to converse with their assistants, the door behind Jessica and Lauren's desks opened and Carlisle stepped out, closely followed by another man, of similar height and build.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again," Carlisle smiled at me as he got closer.

"Hello again, Mr. Cullen." I returned the greeting and smiled back just as the other man stepped out from behind Carlisle.

As soon as my eyes reached him, I felt my mouth go dry and my brain stop. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. _Beautiful_. I would never usually describe a man as such but no other word seemed to fit. There was a likeness between this man and Carlisle Cullen. The strong jaw and neck that I wanted to nibble on. The straight, perfect nose that was exactly proportional to his face. His lips were perfectly formed, not too plump or too thin. His unruly hair was a unique bronze colour that was striking against the greenest eyes I had ever seen, fringed with long, dark lashes. Like his father and brother, he was wearing a suit perfectly tailored to his body. The dark grey trousers showed off his long, lean legs and the matching jacket emphasized his broad shoulders and slim waist. Although neither as muscled or tall as Emmett, he was about 6"2 and seemed to be well built under his clothes. I couldn't help but stare and I think my mouth actually fell open.

All I could think was that Jessica was right. Edward Cullen was _definitely_ a nice surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another thanks to everyone who has put this story on alert or their favourites. Reviews are very much welcome as I'm new at this and want to know what you think. But please be nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Isabella Swan P.O.V**

* * *

><p>You know that feeling when you're underwater, and every sound is distorted and undistinguishable. Well that is how the world felt when I met Edward's eyes. I don't know how long is sat staring at him, with my mouth hanging open like some gormless idiot. I was somewhat aware of Carlisle introducing me to his son.<p>

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Miss Swan," the adonis in front of me said. He smiled at me and I think my heart stopped. I tried to formulate some kind of response, but unfortunately my brain seemed to have turned into useless goo.

Carlisle waved a hand in front of my face. "Bella? Are you feeling alright?" The genuine concern on his face brought me slamming back into reality.

Shaking my head and no doubt turning a startling shade of red, I manage to answer. "Um... yeah, sorry. I'm fine." I stood up to reach out intending to shake Edward's hand, but as I rose I succeeded in knocking everything on my desk flying. Impossibly I turned even redder. _Kill me now. _I quickly scrambled to restore order to the desk while mumbling apologies.

"Bella, don't worry about it." Carlisle smiled. "Sorry I can't stay, but I've got a meeting with a writer downstairs." He turned to Jessica and gave her instructions to hold all calls, and walked to the elevator with Lauren following on, not before she turned to smirk at me though.

"Miss Swan, why don't you come into my office and we can go over your responsibilities as my assistant?" Edward gestured into his office. Now I seemed to be stuck in a constant state of flushed embarrassment, this time caused by the inappropriate thoughts conjured by Edward's question. I was very interested in what _responsibilities_ my new job might entail. What is _wrong_ with me?

I walked into Edward's office while Jessica returned to her desk. He followed me inside and pushed the door closed.

"Please take a seat." I did, and he sat behind his desk. "It's my understanding that this is your first job after college?"

"Yes, Sir." I replied in a small voice.

"Ok. Well my father has only had good things to say about you." He smiled his panty-dropping smile. "I have no doubt that you'll be fine, this job involves pretty basic stuff. For example I will need you to answer the phone, do copying etc, accompany me on some meetings. Things like that. I trust that Jessica has shown you some of the online programs we use?"

"Yes, Sir."

He simply nodded at that. "As you probably know, I only started at the company a week ago. So therefore I will also need you to help set up a filing system." He gestured at the cabinets in the corner. "Why don't we start that first?"

"Yes, Sir."_ Well done Bella, is that all you can say? Jesus._

Edward showed me all of the paperwork that had already started building up in the drawers and needed to be filed. As I started to take the piles of paper out to my desk to sort them, he stopped me, telling me that as he was only using his computer I could use the space on his desk. And Oh my God! That meant that for the best part of an hour, I was in close enough proximity to him that I could smell the mixture of aftershave and soap coming from his skin. I thought I might faint.

At one point in the morning, Edward had passed me a document he had just printed and our fingers accidentally brushed against each other. As his skin came into contact with mine, it was as though an electric shock travel up my arm, and tingled throughout my whole body. I gasped in surprise and we both let go of the paper.

Our eyes met, and the look on his face reflected my own. A look of confusion and shock.

After that whenever Edward passed me anything, he seemed to be extra careful not to touch me again. Throughout the time I was working in his office, he kept the conversation polite and professional. Asking me about college and moving across the country. At least my brain seemed to be starting the function normally again, even if it did keep conjuring images of Edward touching me, kissing me...

"Miss Swan?" Edward's voice broke me out of my mental wonderings. Of course I turned scarlet when I looked into his face. "It's twelve thirty which makes it your lunch hour."

"Ok, great... um, I've pretty much finished here..." I trailed off.

"That's ok, you can finish after lunch. Jessica will show you down to the cafeteria." With that we both left his office and he locked the door behind us. With a parting, _"See you in an hour, Miss Swan."_ He walked over to his father's office, and strode in without knocking.

As soon as the door was closed, Jessica ran over, practically bursting at the seams. "OMG Bella! You should have seen your face when he came in? It was priceless!" She laughed the whole way down to the cafeteria.

We paid for our food and Jessica lead me over to sit with a group of girls, all about her age. I recognised Lauren from earlier. Jessica introduced me to the girls around the table but like earlier I struggled to keep up with her fast talking. I think there was an Ashley and Brittany somewhere. It didn't take long for me to get completely lost in their conversation, given that they all seemed to converse at super speed.

"You'll come with us, won't you Bella?" Jessica asked and everyone looked at me waiting for my response. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're all going out on Friday. There's this new club we want to go to. You in?"

I looked down at the table to avoid the six pairs of eyes on me. "Well, I can't. I'm not twenty-one yet."

"What? How old are you then? Are you still in college or something?"

"I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty next week." I felt my face flaming at the attention. "I graduated college in the summer." I looked up at their confused faces. "I completed most of my credits at home, so finished in two years."

Jessica still seemed confused. "So, you didn't live in dorms? Why?"

"I have a two year old daughter so I couldn't go to college normally." I didn't look at their faces. I had learned quickly what to expect when you tell a bunch of girls that you got pregnant in high school.

I was glad when the hour was nearly up and I was able to leave the awkwardness surrounding the table after my revelation. While I'm not ashamed of my daughter, I know what people think of me. I left the table and walked back to the elevator. Talking about Riley had only reminded me how much I was missing her.

When I got back to my desk, the clock on my computer screen told me I still had a couple of minutes left of lunch, so I gave into myself and pulled out my cell.

_"Hello, Little Wonders Daycare" _a cheery voice answered.

"Um... hi, this is Bella Swan, my daughter is Riley. Today is her first day so I just wanted to check in, see how she's doing."

The receptionist put me on hold while she called Riley's teacher, and quickly assured me that she was fine. I thanked her and ended the call. I felt somewhat happier knowing that she was having fun, but I still felt as though half of me was missing.

"Miss Swan?" I turned to see Edward smiling at me from across my desk. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just checking in on my little girl's daycare."

"How's she doing?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

I smiled. "She's doing great apparently. I don't really know why I thought she wouldn't, she's always been quite confident meeting new people."

"That's good. How old is she?"

"She's two and a half." After a few more minutes we both went into Edward's office and back to work. It only took another twenty minutes to finish the filing, so for the last hour of my day I was left answering the phone at my own desk. Despite Lauren and Jessica working across from me, I felt surprising lonely out of Edward's office.

At three o'clock Edward came out to say goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, tomorrow... oh, and please call me Bella."

His eyes twinkled as he smiled at me. "Ok, until tomorrow, _Bella."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long wait. I have had several issues with my computer. Again, a big thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favouritesalerts. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**


End file.
